Unexpected
by Can-12
Summary: Eric is engaged to Nicole but he has an unexpected meeting with a certain "Princess"
1. Chapter 1

*This is my 1st fanfic so just keep that in mind and i dont own any of the characters they belong to NBC or something so please dont sue me*  
  
*Eric and Nicole are engaged.  
  
Salem Place  
Eric is walking through Salem Place and not looking where he is going, just thinking about how great his life is going, when he bumps into someone.   
Eric:"I'm sorry miss, I wasn't watching where i was going.",he helps her up and picks up the papers she dropped and hands them to her.  
Woman:"It's alright",she wipes herself off and when she looks up she feels as if she's going to fall again, but just smiles.  
Eric:Smiles back at the beautiful brunette,"I'm Eric",puts out a hand for a hand shake.  
Woman:"Greta" she says shaking his hand,the two smile at each other at a lost for words.  
Greta:"Nice to meet you Eric but I'm late for work."  
Eric:"Sorry for keeping you, nice bumping into you."  
Greta:smiles,"Bye" ,walks away.  
Eric:"Maybe I'll bump into you again sometime." he yells to her as she walks away.  
Greta:waves over her shoulder and smiles to herself.   
Eric:smiles as he watches her walk away until she's out of his sight. "Hopefully" Eric says to himself outloud. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole:"Hopefully what?" says walking up behind Eric. Eric: turns to see Nicole and says "Hopefully you aren't working too late tonight" smiles at her as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her. Nicole:"Why what do you have in mind?" says with a seductive grin. Eric:"I just want to spend time with my beautiful fiance." Nicole:"Well I think that can be arranged" says as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. That night they go out to a movie and "other stuff"  
  
The Next Morning Eric: leaves early in the morning Nicole: wakes up realizing Eric isn't there and didn't leave a note or anything "He must have went to get breakfast, I'm a little hungry after last night too" grins remembering last night. Eric: walking through Salem Place a little worn out, his face all of a sudden lights up when he sees Greta sitting on a bench reading a magazine and decides to go over and say "Hi!" Greta:looks up from her magazine and smiles when she realizes who it is, "Hey, Eric right? Eric:"Yeah, so what's a beautiful woman like yourself doing all alone on a Saturday morning? Greta: blushes and says "Thankyou, and I'm actually waiting for someone." Eric:" Your boyfrind?" Greta: smiles knowing he was flirting with her, "No not my boyfriend" Eric:"Well I have nothing to do so mind if I wait with you?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Greta: smiles at Eric, puts her magazine down and says "Sure that would be nice." Eric: smiles back and sits down next to her. "So tell me about yourself!" Greta: "Umm, well what do you want to know?" Eric: "Everything" smiles and turns so he's sitting facing her. Greta: "umm well my life isn't that interesting." Eric: "So what just tell me! Please", Eric pleads. Greta: "Fine , you win!" Eric: gives her a big smile and the two tell each other about their lives. Both were making sure to not give one another too much information. Eric: a little speechless after hearing what Greta told him about her life. "Well.You were definitely wrong about not having an interesting life." Greta: "Well yours isn't so bad either." Eric: Looks at his watch, "Oh my god it's already four o'clock!" Greta: "Are you serious?" says shocked not realizing time had gone by so fast Eric: "I totally lost track of time, I can't believe we talked for five hours." Greta: "Well it was an interesting conversation," smiles at Eric Eric: "Yeah it was, hey weren't you suppose to meet someone?" Greta: "I guess they forgot. Oh well, I can't say I remembered either." Eric: "Yeah, well sorry about holding you up I didn't mean for us to talk for five hours." Greta: "You don't have to apologize it was fun." Eric: smiles, glad to see she enjoyed herself as much as he did " Yeah it definitely was, maybe we could do it again sometime." Says hoping she would want to. Greta: smiles and says, "I'd like that." Eric: smiles "Great." Greta: "Well you know what? I have to go now." Eric: "Oh.yeah.right.me too." Greta: smiles at the disappointment in his voice. "I really enjoyed talking to you." she says again Eric: "Me too princess" he calls her that because she told him her mother was a princess. Greta: smiles at the nickname "Well I'll see you around" she says and gets up to leave. Eric: gets up as well, "Count on it, well. bye." Greta: "Bye, Eric" starts walking away Eric: sits back down remembering about Nicole and tried to think of what he was going to tell her about him being out so long and not even calling her.  
  
Nicole is sitting on the couch worried about Eric when she hears the keys in the door. She gets up and runs over to the door. As soon as Eric opens the door Nicole is all ready hugging him. Nicole: "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you. I've called everywhere looking for you." Eric: "I'm fine I was just out." Says after prying her arms off of him because if he didn't he might have choked. Nicole: "Where were you?" Eric: "Just out Nicole nothing to worry about okay." Nicole: "Nothing to worry about? Eric I've been worried sick about you. You just left this morning, no note no call, you didn't even answer your cell phone." Eric: "Well I'm sorry Nicole, I had things to do!" Nicole: "Too important that you didn't have the time to tell me?" Eric: "AAGGHHH!" Nicole: "What was so important Eric I have a right to know if were going to be married!" Eric: "Well I shouldn't have to check in every five minutes!" Nicole: "Your right you shouldn't." Nicole says and starts getting all her stuff and walks towards the door. Eric: "Where are you going?" Nicole: "Not that I have to tell you! But I'm going to stay at my place tonight okay." Eric: walks towards the door "Come on Nicole I'm sorry I didn't call." Nicole: "No don't apologize. You were right, you shouldn't have to tell me everywhere you are all the time." Says and leaves and slams the door behind her. Eric: "Great!" yells frustrated A while later Eric finds himself unable to sleep, so he decides to go out. Where? He has no clue but just has to get out. 


End file.
